Fairies In Our Hearts
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Mavis Vermillion grew up together with the dream of finding a fairy. It was from this adventurous dream that Fairy Tail formed. Follow the tale of Naruto and Mavis as they do whatever it takes to protect their surrogate children. ExtremelyStrong/Rinnegan/Smart/MultipleMagicsNaruto! Rated M for Violence, Lemons, Language
1. Chapter 1: The Prelude

A/N: Welcome to my new story. This will be Naruto x Mavis, and it will follow his adventures with the other founders of Fairy Tail, as well as the current generation!

Enjoy the tale of The Six Paths of Fairy Tail and the Fairy Tactician!

Opening: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail Op 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto

-Year X677, Tenrou Island, Red Lizard Guild-

The guild was in a good mood. They were a very successful guild, and they had plenty of drinks to go around. Why wouldn't they be partying? But while all of this was going on, there were two small six year old children sitting on a counter reading a book about fairies with smiles on their faces. One had neck-length pale blonde hair with one strand popping up near the front, with green eyes that had no pupils. She was wearing a patched up pink dress and brown boots. Her name was Mavis Vermillion. The boy next to her had spiky bright blonde hair with two jaw-length bangs framing his tanned face. He also had purple eyes with an odd ripple pattern extending from the pupil. He wore a dirty white t-shirt with blue shorts and black shoes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He knew it was an odd form of magic he was born with, though he never read anything about them appearing in the past. Perhaps he was the first person to possess it? Mavis and Naruto's parents were poor civilians that owed money to Red Lizard, but they died a year ago due to a raid on the town, making Mavis and Naruto work for the guild to repay them. It wasn't a glamorous life, but they had their dreams to hold on to. They wish to find a real-life fairy. Mavis' parents told her about them from a book, and she told her best friend Naruto about them. They swore together that they'd find one.

Suddenly, the book was ripped from their grasp and thrown to the floor by Red Lizard's Master Jeself. "How long are you two gonna keep slacking off?" He asked while stomping on the book. "W...we're sorry sir, but we've already finished cleaning the inside of the guild." Naruto muttered subserviently. "I told you to clean the outside too! Why are useless little shits like you too pretending to be able to read anyway?!" He yelled at them after finally smashing the book to pieces. The other members of the guild started jeering at the duo, who began sweeping the mess up. "Mavis, who'd you ask to buy those shoes for you, anyway?" Jeself asked with a wicked smirk. "Master Jeself..." She answered with a voice touched by sadness. "Yep. That's why I've decided a little shit like you doesn't need them. Give them back." He ordered. "But...but I-I only have this pair..." She tried to reason only to have him get angry. "When I tell you to do something, you do it! No back talk!" He screamed. She took off her boots and handed them to Jeself, then walked out to sweep the outside of the guild. Naruto looked down in sadness for his best friend. 'Mavis-chan...I swear we will be free one day. And together we'll find those fairies..' He swore once again as he followed her outside.

-Outside the guild-

Mavis looked down at her bare feet and started shaking with sadness, when she felt a familiar had on her shoulder. "Mavis-chan...don't be sad. I promise...one day we'll be free and we can have an adventure! We'll find out if those fairies exist together! Besides...shoes are overrated." Naruto comforted with a smile, then he took off his own shoes and threw them as far as he could. "As long as you go without shoes to protect your feet, I too, will not wear shoes." He added with a grin. Mavis teared up and looked down at her feet once more. "Thank you...Naruto-kun." She whispered. 'I will not cry. I can't see the fairies if I do. Mama and papa told me that crybabies don't get to see them.' She thought as the two friends began sweeping.

-Later that night, Red Lizard Barn-

Mavis and Naruto were sleeping in their usual arrangements on the hay, when a booming noise woke them up with a jump. "Naruto-kun...it sounds like it came from the Guild!" Mavis yelled. They ran outside only to find the town had been engulfed by the fires of war. It appears as though Red Lizard's rival, Blue Skull, had surprised them and attacked. Fighting between guilds in this age was common, after all. A shell shocked Mavis felt a tight grip around her wrist and saw that Naruto was dragging her into the forest. "N-Naruto-kun I don't want to leave! This is where we lived with our parents!" She yelled futilely. "Mavis-chan...all of those things...I keep in my heart!" He replied with a strong tone, making her eyes widen. "My parents...my life before the guild...I even keep our fairies in my heart...so let's live on...Mavis-chan!" He added. She smiled with a small blush and nodded in agreement with his words.

Later on, they returned to town. Civilians...guild members...there were no survivors. Pretty much everything had been destroyed in the battle. This is what happened on Tenrou Island in the year X677.

-Nine Years Later, X686-

A well built man with a long face and poofy black hair walked along the shore with his companion. This was Warrod Sequen. "The air on this island feels great. I could even live here." He said. "We're not here to play around, Warrod." His companion, Precht Gaebolg stated. He started waving his hands around placatingly while replying "I'm just messing with you! It's a joke!"

Suddenly, they heard a splash and saw that their final companion awakened. He jumped out of the water and yelled "We made it!" This was Yuriy Dreyar. "There's no doubt about it. It's on this island. The Tenrou Jade. And we're gonna take it." He stated with a smirk.

The year is X686...That day, the wheels of fate began to turn. This is the prelude to the birth of Fairy Tail.

-end-

Ending: Alumina (Death Note)

That was the prologue! It was kinda short and canon, but it starts diverging onto it's own path next chapter which will be released later.

Keep on reading!

Follow, Favorite, Review


	2. Chapter 2: Amongst The Fireflies

A/N: Here's another chapter of Fairies In Our Hearts. Because Fairy Tail Zero Chapter Five ended on a cliffhanger, I'll be changing some stuff.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Opening: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail OP 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto

-Year X686, Tenrou Island-

There was a soft humming that rung throughout the forests of Tenrou Island. Sitting on a branch, was the 15 year old Mavis Vermillion. She had grown since that tragedy nine years ago. She was at a height of 5 feet and nine inches with medium sized breasts, and her wavy hair cascaded to her ankles. She wore a pink and frilly dress with no shoes and two white wing-like ornaments in her hair. "It's such a beautiful day outside!" She chirped. "As much as I love your singing, you should stop." A masculine voice came from behind her. She turned around and noticed her best friend (and slight crush) Naruto leaning against a tree with a smile. He had changed a bit over the years as well. At 15 years of age, he had grown to a height of 5 feet and 10 inches, his hair stayed the same style but he gained a ponytail that fell to the middle of his back. He wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a Haori that had red flames along the bottom edge of it. It also had a circle with his eye's ripple pattern inside and under it were 9 black Magatama lined in rows of three. Over the years he gave up on reading about his eyes and worked to discover their abilities. Apparently, they never deactivate. He also discovered that they possessed 6 unique abilities, but we'll go over those later.

"We have to clean up our library...remember?" He reminded her. "Oh! I forgot about that!" She exclaimed as she jumped from the branch and landed on the ground. "You forgot to wear your shoes again, Mavis-chan." Naruto stated as he smiled softly. "But going barefoot feels so much better." She replied. Naruto smiled a little wider and thought 'Even after everything that happened to us, you still have a cheerful attitude about everything. It's truly amazing.'

-Library-

As they were organizing the books, Naruto jerked slightly. "Mavis-chan, someone's coming towards us!" He shouted. Her eyes widened as she muttered "People...on Tenrou Island?" Naruto looked at her and grinned. "Let us greet our guests to our humble abode." He suggested in a playful manner. She giggled and slapped his arm lightly. Suddenly, a blonde man wearing a leather jacket walked through the entryway to see the two teenagers standing side-by-side. "So, what brings you to our little slice of paradise, mister?" Naruto asked the man, who jumped in shock. "Holy shit! I was never told that people still lived here!" He screamed, but quickly composed himself and added "Ha ha ha, you got me. You see, I'm here to study the environment.." He was interrupted by Mavis who stated "You're lying. If you were really versed in biology, then the only plausible business you'd have here is the development of a countermeasure to the poison of one of Tenrou Island's grasses, Yaktrinka." The man looked slightly nervous and replied "Missy, I guess you don't know. In the city, we have medicine that neutralizes Yaktrinka." Naruto and Mavis smirked. "What are you really here for? Yaktrinka isn't actually a toxic plant. That's elementary level biology as you've been exposed." Naruto said, making his eyes widen. "Well, aren't you two a couple of smartiepants?" He smirked. "That's because we've read a bunch of books!" Mavis chirped while twirling around.

"We're in search of a jewel known as the Tenrou Jade. We're treasure hunters." Yuriy Dreyar explained. "Yeah, well unfortunately it is a holy relic to this island, and we aren't going to give it away." Naruto stated. Yuriy took a thinking pose and had a sudden idea. "You both seem smart, how about a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors? If I win, you tell me where the Tenrou Jade is. If you win, we'll leave the island immediately." He noticed a nearby book that looks recently read. "And I'll let you meet the fairies." He added, making Mavis gain sparkles in her eyes. "Deal!" She yelled, making Naruto facepalm, then grin. 'My eyes have prediction abilities. We already won this.' He thought deviously. "Mavis-chan, I'll handle this." He announced, which she immediately caught on and backed away. The two men stated each other down with intensity.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" They yelled and stuck their hands out. Yuriy had paper, and Naruto had scissors. The room went silent for a few seconds and Yuriy proceeded to bash his head against the wall. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I should've went with a game of wits, but something tells me they would've won at that too." He muttered, while Naruto and Mavis high-fived each other. "Oi, we're not here to fool around Yuriy. We found the jewel...or rather where it was supposed to be. It appears that it has been stolen." Precht informed the Dreyar as he and Warrod walked down the stairs and into the Library. "Blue Skull..." Naruto muttered, grabbing everyone's attention. "Nine years ago, this island was attacked by the Blue Skull guild. Since they were the last outsiders to come here before you guys, I bet those guys stole it." Naruto continued. "A mage's guild...this will be a pain, but it can't be helped." Precht sighed. Mavis perked up and asked "Take us with you! I've studied warfare since that tragedy so that I could fight against wizards, and Naruto-kun here has a unique magic in his eyes that have never been seen before. And the abilities that come with it are...devastating. We will get that jewel back ourselves, but until then, I propose an alliance. Besides, you promised to take us to meet the fairies." Everyone looked thoughtful and nodded.

-Mavis & Naruto's home-

"So...what exactly are you two after?" Yuriy asked the duo, who were shoving clothes as other things into their suitcases. "To get back the Tenrou Jade obviously." Mavis stated. "But does it even mean that much to you guys? You didn't even notice it was gone for nine years." Yuriy countered. "True, we didn't know it was missing, but it is important to us. And we think this would be a perfect chance to see the outside world." Naruto answered. As soon as they finished packing, Mavis threw her hands into the air and yelled "Alright! It's the beginning of an adventure!" Naruto smiled softly at her and thought 'Maybe this is what I wanted all along, an adventure. No...that's half of what I want.' He thought while gazing at the bubbly girl with soft eyes.

-Hargeon Town, Two Days Later-

The group walked through the port, though Mavis was dragging Naruto from place to place. "Oh wow Naruto-kun! I've never seen so many people!" She yelled in wonder. "Yeah, it is kind of cool when you think about it." He replied. "You two really have never been off of that island, have you?" Yuriy asked. "Get an inn. I'm going to search for information." Precht stated as he started to walk away. "Allow me to accompany you. Mavis-chan, go to the hotel with Warrod and Yuriy. You know as well as I do that you don't have any combat magic yet." Naruto ordered while grabbing her in a hug, then he ran after Precht. Mavis stood there with wide eyes and a small blush. "Oi, Mavis. Quit dreaming about your boyfriend and let's go." Warrod joked while Mavis's face turned as red as a tomato. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed at the laughing duo. "Yet..." She whispered to herself.

-With Naruto & Precht-

The duo found themselves in a bar, asking for information from the bartender. "Blue Skull? Not a guild you hear of around these parts." The bartender said. "Any information you can spare at all?" Precht persisted. "Try somewhere else." Precht sighed and muttered "Well I guess there's no helping it..." Naruto slammed an empty glass on the bar. "Wait...how'd you know Blue Skull was a guild when we didn't say anything about a guild? All kinds of business's dot the countryside, yet you named Blue Skull as a guild. You either know them personally, or know of them." Naruto stated with a smirk. Two people snuck up behind the duo with bar stools raised into the air. "Precht...I got this." Naruto whispered. As the two thugs swung downwards, Naruto swiftly turned around and pulled Precht behind him while raising his hand. "Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yelled with his hypnotic eyes glowing, sending a wave of crushing gravitational force at the thugs, which flung them across the room and through the walls. Everyone's jaws dropped and turned their heads towards Naruto, who made a 'come here' motion with his hand. "Come and get some, assholes!" He yelled.

Suddenly, everyone rushed towards him. He merely smirked and muttered "Rimbo Hengoku.", and everyone was instantly sent flying in various directions, knocked out. Naruto turned his head towards the sweating bartender and asked "You said you have no info for us, right?"

-Outside-

"What the fuck was that?!" Precht asked in shock. "I'm not exactly sure myself. I do know that I'm the first person to possess this magic as far as I know. I call it the 'Rinnegan'. It grants me seven separate areas of abilities. I'll explain them later on when we're not in public. With Mavis's brains, my Rinnegan Magic, and your blades that you keep hidden, we'll definitely take back the Tenrou Jade." Naruto explained confidently. "Magnolia Town...that is where their base is at." Naruto whispered. As they walked back to the Inn, Naruto let his eyes connect with those of a young man. He had shaggy black hair, black eyes, and wore a black and gold robe with a white cape. The man's eyes widened and he sped into a nearby alley. 'Odd fellow...though I can't help but think I'll see him again.' Naruto thought as he continued onwards.

-Alley-

"T...That was THAT magic...Maybe he's the one that will end me." The man muttered with a peaceful smile as he walked away. Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't realize it for many many years, but he just encountered Zeref the Black Wizard.

-Later that night, forest-

"How far is Magnolia?!" Yuriy whined. "We're still about three days away." Precht answered. "Well how about we camp here tonight?" Warrod suggested, which everyone agreed to. Once camp was set up, Yuriy asked "What are you gonna do once we get the Jade back? You know we are only allies until that happens." Mavis smiled and replied "We'll just have to see what happens." Warrod looked a bit worried. "You should be more careful as to who you trust. For all you know we could be-" Naruto interrupted him by saying "We can trust you guys. Your eyes are too kind to not trust you.", making them all go silent. "I think I'm going to go on a walk, want to come with me, Mavis-chan?" Naruto offered her his hand as he stood up. She nodded and took his hand, then they were off.

"They aren't that bad. Why don't we just give them the Tenrou Jade?" Warrod suggested, with Precht nodding in agreement and Yuriy freaking out.

-Lake-

Naruto sat on the shore next to Mavis. "You know, Mavis-chan. We've been best friends for a very long time. I can't imagine a life without you in it. Thinking about such a thing just makes my head hurt and things seem dull. That's why...from the moment you have up your shoes that day years ago, I swore to always be by your side and protect you!" He spoke with passion and a grin. Mavis blushed slightly and leaned her head against his. "In that case...I'll always be by your side as well...that way I can pull you to shore when the tide sucks you down." She whispered softly.

Naruto suddenly stood up with a grin and ran towards the water while stripping out of his clothing and jumped into the lake. He popped his head up and grinned "The water's fine, Mavis-chan!" Next thing he knew, he felt a big splash in front of him, and a nude Mavis jumped up and splashed him. "Gahaha! Your hair looks fully when it's flat!" Mavis laughed. Naruto's hair was oddly flat on one half of his head while the other was spiky. The both fell into the water and started laughing. Naruto stood up and grinned. "One day...let's start a guild!" He yelled, making Mavis look at him in curiosity. "Start a guild? Why?" She asked. "A place where lonely people can come together and find new family, work, and adventure! I've had a particular question in the back of my head for a while now...Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist? It is a neverending question...a neverending adventure, just like this guild will be." Naruto answered with excitement. Mavis tilted her head slightly. "That is a very good way to put it. Have you thought of a name?" She asked. Naruto gazed up at the fireflies illuminating the lake and replied "Fairy Tail...the name comes from the question I told you about. It shall be the name of our guild." Mavis smiled slightly and whispered "Fairy Tail...I like it." They floated in the clear water for a few minutes, when Naruto felt a weight on his back and slender arms around his waist. "Thank you for being my friend...Naruto-kun." Mavis whispered in his ear. Naruto smiled softly and replied "Thank you for being my everything, Mavis-chan..."

-Three Days Later-

"Here we are guys." Yuriy said as they all gazed upon the busy town. "Magnolia." Mavis and Naruto muttered in unison.

-End-

Ending: Alumina (Death Note)

There you go. Part 2/3 of the prologue arc!

Next chapter will be up later.

The formation of Fairy Tail has officially begun!

Next chapter will deal with the final part of Naruto and Mavis' past before we Timeskip to the Phantom Lord Arc.

Keep reading to find out what happens!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Wait For Me, My Beloved

A/N: Here's the final chapter of the prologue, next chapter will jump start to the Phantom Lord Attack. There will be one or two time skips in this chapter so be prepared. I forgot to do so last chapter, so I'll add this before we get into the story.

Naruto's Rinnegan:

Deva Path, Human Path, Asura Path, Animal Path, Naraka Path, Preta Path, Outer Path

Ability to learn every type of magic

Prediction abilities

Ability to understand how any spell he sees works (no copying. Though he can recreate any spell he sees with practice)

That's his Rinnegan for you.

Opening: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail OP 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto

-Magnolia Town-

The group walked through the town when Precht stated "We need to find some intel. We know Blue Skull is a dark guild, so their headquarters won't be in plain sight. Naruto, you come with me. The rest should explore a bit.", making everyone nod in agreement.

-dark alley, elsewhere-

After a while of trying to find a suitable place to gather intel, they were stumped. Luckily, they found someone walking by them that had the Blue Skull crest, so they knocked him out and dragged him into an alley. Naruto placed his palm on the man's head and whispered "Human Path.", then instantly let go. "I know where they are at. I'll explain once we get to the others. That technique allowed me to read his mind, though if my hand was there any longer it would've sucked his soul out." Naruto explained to a pale and sweating Precht.

-Restaurant.-

Naruto and Precht found their other three companions sitting at a restaurant nearby, so the walked in and joined them. Naruto sat down next to Mavis and whispered to everyone "I have our target. In the South Gate Park, on the biggest tree there is a door that is hidden by a magical barrier. I can easily take it down though. There will be an underground stairway that leads to an underground base. I also confirmed that they are holding the Tenrou Jade in a vault down there. I say we attack at night when everyone's probably drunk and tired. It'll certainly make things easier." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Naruto-kun, what should I do? I don't know any combat styles of magic yet." Mavis asked. "You have your illusions, Mavis-chan. Using those, you can stun them while we take them down when they're distracted." He answered. "Alright let's get out of here and rest. Tonight we head out." Precht announced, and after paying for the food, they left.

-Midnight, South Gate Park.-

"Alright...Yuriy, Warrod. You two stay out here and watch for stragglers. We will go inside and hunt down the jewel." Naruto ordered. "No problem. We're pretty good at hand-to-hand anyways." Yuriy replied. Naruto extended his hand towards the tree and whispered "Preta Path.", causing the barrier to disappear and reveal a doorway in the middle of the trunk. Naruto grabbed Mavis' hand. "Mavis-chan...be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you in there." He muttered, making her softly smile. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Nothing's going to happen to me." She replied. With that, they walked inside.

After a couple of minutes, the team reached the HQ, and once they took cover, they noticed that most of the members were indeed drunk or asleep. "Mavis-chan...use an illusion. We'll deal with them quickly after they are hit by it." Naruto whispered. She nodded and lifted her arms towards the air and muttered "Heavenly Wolf.", creating an illusion of a massive wolf that snarled at the Blue Skull members. After they heard them scream in terror, Naruto and Precht nodded at each other and leapt at them.

While Precht used his hidden chains to decimate one half of the room, Naruto took the other half. He noticed about five members rushing at him, so he got into a combat stance. Once they reached them, he punched the first one in the nose and grabbed his wrist. Using his impressive strength, Naruto swung the thug around and used him to knock out the others in the group. He was then quickly surrounded by 20 members who looked rather murderous. Smirking he just said "Shinra Tensei.", sending his enemies crashing into different pieces of furniture.

He looked over at Mavis and Purehito, who was sitting on top of a pile of defeated enemies. "We are almost done here. The master appeared to be nowhere in sight." Naruto muttered. "You got that right, little shit." A voice said from around the bar of the guild. Standing there was Blue Skull's master. He was bald and had a black goatee, wearing a black vest with a blue skull on the back, blue pants, and black shoes. "I am Luke McClain. And I bet you were looking for this." The man held up a circular green jewel. "The Tenrou Jade..." Mavis muttered. "Correct, missy. How about a deal? If you beat me, you get this. If you lose, I'll kill the three of you. Fair deal, right?" He offered sarcastically. Naruto grinned and replied "I agree. Not like we're going to lose anyways. I'll fight him, guys. I'm the only one here with combat magic anyways."

The two mages sized each other up, waiting for any show of weakness. The Blue Skull master's hand twitched and they rushed at each other. Naruto attempted to roundhouse kick the man, but it was blocked. Twisting around, he landed two strong punches to the ribs and jumped away. Luke's face twitched in pain, and he grunted "You're strong boy...but it's over now." Blue electricity encased his hands and he leapt at out hero while shouting "Thunder Dragon's Electrocution Fist!" Naruto's eyes widened as he was sent crashing into a nearby table. "Naruto-kun!" Mavis shouted in concern. They all heard laughing coming from the dust cloud and Naruto shouted "A Dragon Slayer? I always wanted to fight one after reading about them. Maybe I could learn something by watching you fight!" He then extended an arm at his enemy. "Bansho Ten'in!" Luke was sent flying towards Naruto at a blinding pace and stopped in mid-air in font of him. Naruto proceeded to repeatedly smash him onto the ground until Luke's face was battered. "Is that all you got? Whatever. I'll be taking this now." Naruto snatched the Tenrou Jade away from him and used another 'Shinra Tensei' to knock him out once he slammed his head onto the bar. Naruto looked at his companions and grinned. "Just a second guys, I'm gonna read that guy's mind and learn how to use that Dragon Slayer Magic." He called out while using Human Path on the fallen criminal. "Alright, we're done here!" He shouted.

-Later on, Hotel room.-

The three treasure hunters stared at the valuable jewel, then Yuriy sighed. "You know what...I don't really give a shit about that thing anymore. Just give it to the brats." He muttered. Speaking of the two brats, Naruto and Mavis walked in. "Alright you two...We have decided we don't want the jewel anymore. But we have to say...It's been a fun adventure." The Dreyar grinned. The two former Tenrou residents looked at each other and nodded. "What if this doesn't have to be the end of our adventures together? I had an idea a few nights ago that I shared with Mavis-chan. Let's start a guild, the five of us. It'll be a place where people can come together and find family in one another, a place to work, some food, some fun, some adventure. I had a question in my mind...Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist? That is an eternal question...an eternal adventure just like this guild will be...the guild called Fairy Tail because if the eternal adventure it will embody." Naruto grinned as he and Mavis stuck their hands towards the group. "So how about it guys? Wanna turn the world upside down with us?" He asked. They all looked at each other and nodded before placing their hands on top of the duo's. They then threw their hands to the air and yelled "FAIRY TAIL!"

-3 months later, Magnolia-

Warrod was leaning against a tree near his comrades, thinking about what happened since that day the group decided to create a guild. They raided the library of Blue Skull the day after so that everyone could learn magic. Precht found Chain Magic interesting so he learned that. Yuriy learned Titan Magic, and Warrod himself learned Green Magic. It was a defense-oriented magic with little to no offensive spells that controlled nature itself. Naruto was perfecting that Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic that he took from Luke's mind. Hell, he heard something about Naruto and Mavis creating three extremely powerful Light Magic spells that will be kept hidden, only for the current Master and Naruto to know. "Oi, Warrod! It's time." Yuriy called out, making him nod.

He walked over to his fellow former treasure hunters and gazed upon the recently completed Fairy Tail building, complete with a giant banner with their crest on it. "How about we take a picture...to celebrate the birth of Fairy Tail?" A feminine voice suggested, revealing herself to be Mavis, who was walking towards the group with a smiling Naruto at her side. "Alright, let's do this." Precht stated with a small smile. After getting into their positions, the camera flashed. Mavis was in front, throwing her arms to the air with childlike excitement. Naruto stood next to her with an arm wrapped around her shoulder, wearing a face-splitting grin. Warrod stood to the left of the group crossing his arms with a smirk. Behind Naruto and Mavis in the center was Precht who was also smirking. Finally, at the right was Yuriy who was standing with his hands on his hips and grinning.

In the year of X686, Fairy Tail was born with Mavis Vermillion as it's First Master.

-One month later.-

Naruto paced around nervously. He was currently standing outside Mavis' office, listening to the catcalls and joking cheers of his new family. Fairy Tail was already extremely popular, with at least 50 members already. Because of Naruto and Mavis' closeness, as well as the fact that the idea of Fairy Tail started with those two, their fellow members started calling them Mom and Dad. They both gladly accepted the titles and even though they were younger than the majority of the guild, they both called them their 'children'.

While Mavis hasn't changed at all, Naruto's Haori changed slightly. The rippled circle on the back of it was replaced by a purple Fairy Tail crest, just like the one he has on the back of his right hand.

"Come in!" Mavis shouted from inside. Naruto took a deep breath and stepped in. "Mavis-chan...total shot in the dark here, but do you wanna go out with me?" Naruto asked. Her eyes widened and blinked thrice. Suddenly, he found himself tackled in a hug by a squealing pink and blonde blur. "Of course I will! Come on!" She yelled while dragging him across the guild hall.

"Woohoo! You go, pops!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Mom, Dad!"

"Are we going to have new siblings soon?"

All of the members started teasing the blushing couple as they ran out the door. Warrod, who was sitting at the bar grinned and thought 'That serves the bastard right...calling me Woody ever since I gained Green Magic..'

-Later on-

Naruto was dressed up in a purple dress shirt tucked into his black slacks, as well as black dress shoes. Mavis, who was happily hanging off of his arm, was dressed up in a strapless green dress that went to her knees. As usual, she wore no shoes. "So Naruto-kun...where are we going?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "We're going out to a river I found in the East Forest." He responded with a smile. She was a bit confused, but she nodded.

-River-

Naruto took her by the bank and said "Watch this." He placed his palm on the dirt and whispered "Almighty Wood-Make: Table." Suddenly, wood sprouted out from the ground and formed a picnic table. "Wow Naruto-kun, where'd you learn Wood-Make?" She asked him with sparkling eyes. "I read about it in a book, but my version is stronger. If I wanted it to, my table would last for centuries." Naruto answered with a smile. He went behind a tree and grabbed a basket and a blanket, which he spread across the table. Opening the basket, he pulled out their favorite foods (use your imagination for Mavis' food, Naruto has ramen as usual) and set the table while lighting a couple of candles. They both sat down and make a bit of small talk while eating. "Say Naruto-kun, why did you suggest that I become the Master? I know you are a lot stronger than everyone else..." Mavis asked him curiously. "I may have the strength for it, but you are wiser than I. You have more leadership abilities than me as well. Besides, I'm better suited for going on high-level missions at the moment. But if you become too tired of this job, I'll be the Second Master, Mavis-chan." He answered with a smile. After finishing their food and putting up the basket and cloth, they decided to go on a little stroll.

The couple walked hand in hand down to the South Gate Park and cuddled under the same tree that used to house Blue Skull. "Mavis-chan, look towards the direction of the guild." Naruto whispered in her ear. She did so and was surprised to see that Fairy Tail started launching fireworks for them. "So pretty..." She muttered with wide eyes. "I told our children about what I planned for us, and they decided to do this." He grinned at her. Mavis' eyes glistened with unshed tears as she turned her head towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun..." He turned his head towards her to answer, but she surprised him by capturing his lips with her own. After getting over his shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer while returning her kiss.

This was the day Naruto and Mavis confirmed their feelings for one another.

-Four Years Later, X690, Naruto and Mavis: Age 19-

Things over the past four years have grown increasingly better for our favorite guild. Job requests were coming by the dozens, the founding members have reached S-Class in strength or higher, and membership has grown to around 100-150 people. Naruto has gained much notoriety in the world since the founding of Fairy Tail. Because of his Rinnegan's six unique abilities which he called Paths, he gained the moniker of 'The Six Paths of Fairy Tail.' He was known for having near Godlike power...even to the point of joining the council's new group called The Ten Wizard Saints. They were a group composed of the strongest Mages in the world, ranked from one to ten. Naruto was number one while Warrod gained the number Four. He also moved in with Mavis two years ago. They never did anything sexual, wanting to save it for marriage. Naruto's appearance hasn't changed much over the years. He had grown to a height of six feet and one inch. His outfit stayed the same, but his hair began to have two spikes towards the front that were shaped like horns. Also, he often found himself carrying a shakujo (Buddhist staff) made from a malleable black substance that his Rinnegan was able to create.

Currently, he was nervously looking at the three former treasure hunters-turned mages. "Guys...what if I mess this up...I'll only get one shot!" He cried nervously. "Don't worry about it, Swirly-Eyes. All of us can see how head-over-heals you both are. She won't disappoint you." Warrod chuckled. Naruto grew a tick mark and shouted "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WOODY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD IT'LL TURN INTO PAPER!" The duo slammed their foreheads together and began radiating a dangerous aura, when a feminine voice called out "Naru-kun? Did you need something?" Mavis walked down the staircase standing at a height of 5 feet and 11 inches. She wore the same pink dress that she normally wore without shoes, except it was longer and it fit a bit tighter to show her more adult form. Naruto immediately separated from Warrod and smiled nervously. "Mavis-chan? Would you like to go to the cherry blossom festival with me?" He asked. She smiled serenely and nodded "I would love to go with you, Naruto-kun." After bidding them goodbye, she went back to her office. Naruto smiled at his old friends and told them "Wish me luck."

-Later that night.-

Naruto and Mavis were walking around the park with their fingers intertwined. Suddenly, Naruto stopped them. He placed his free hand to the ground and created a Chery Blossom tree that towered above the rest. "Wow Naru-kun! I've seen you do things that defy logic itself...but it still never gets old." She complimented. Naruto smiled in response and took both of her hands in his own. "Mavis-chan...It has been four years since we started dating...and even longer than that since I fell in love with you. Our years together has only solidified my belief that you are the only woman for me." Naruto let go of her hands and dropped to a knee while pulling out a small box. He opened it to reveal a small gold band with a red crystal in the middle, causing Mavis to gasp as leak out a few tears. "Mavis-chan...this gem is made from my crystallized blood, so that no matter where you are...a piece of me will always be with you. Mavis Vermillion...will you marry me?" He asked with passion. She couldn't find her voice so she nodded and tackled him in a hug. "O...Of course I will!" She cried happily. He slipped the band on her ring finger and led her to the tree he created. "Mavis-chan...place your hand onto the trunk as channel your magic into it." He instructed his new fiancée. They both placed their hands on the trunk and channeled their magic into it, causing the pink flowers to turn rainbow-colored, and a stylized 'NU + MV' to carve itself into the wood. She gasped at the beauty of the tree while Naruto pulled her into a hug. "This tree will stand forever...a testament to our love for each other." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him with a tearful smile. "I love you so much, Naruto-koi..." She muttered. "And I, you...Mavis-koi..." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Before long, all the Fairy Tail members ran out of hiding and hugged their 'Mom and Dad'.

That day, in which Naruto proposed to Mavis and created a new kind of Cherry Blossom tree as a symbol of their eternal love for each other, was known as Rainbow Sakura Day.

-2 months later, guild hall-

Naruto walked towards his beloved with a bright smile. He was never happier with his life at the moment. His childhood love was going to be his wife, they lived a life of happiness, and their children were constantly in high spirits. He noticed for the past month Mavis was getting sick, he just hoped that it wasn't anything major.

As he approached, he noticed that she was sweating and she looked paler than usual. Suddenly, she started coughing violently while clutching her chest. Naruto caught her as she slumped forward. "Mavis-chan?...MAVIS-CHAN?! Somebody, get a doctor here now! I'm taking her to the infirmary!" He yelled towards the guild members as he rushed towards the infirmary.

-1 hour later-

Naruto, Yuriy, Precht, and Warrod sat by Mavis' bed while the doctor checked on her. The doctor turned away from Mavis and shook his head at her loved ones. "I'm sorry...she had a heart attack caused by a disease I can't identify...she has maybe three days left." He informed sadly. Naruto sat there with a blank face that betrayed the ocean of sadness that washed over his heart. "Thank you for doing what you could, doctor. I'll be taking her to our cabin so she can be comfortable in her final days." He stated emotionlessly as he carried her out of the guild, bridal style.

-Naruto and Mavis' cabin, three days later.-

Naruto and Mavis lived in a nice and small wooden cabin by where they had their first date by the river. Over the last couple of days, everyone from the guild has come to say goodbye, leaving the founders of Fairy Tail by her side during her last moments.

"N...Naruto-koi?" She asked with a weak voice. He held her hand and chokingly replied "I'm here, my love." She smiled at him and said "I...I'm getting tired...I think I'll go to sleep..." She whispered. Naruto have her a grin and said "Then rest, Mavis-koi...when you wake up we still have wedding plans to discuss..." He started to cry a little. She cupped his cheek and have him her last kiss, which he returned with all the love he could give. "I...love you...Naruto-koi..." She gave her last breath and closed her eyes with a peaceful smile, her arm falling limply at her side. Naruto let out a strangled sob and his shoulders started shaking with grief. His best friend, Warrod, placed a hand upon his shoulder and whispered "If you need us, we'll be there." Before leaving. "D..damn it Mavis-chan...what about those fairies?...we never got to find one...oh damn it Mavis..." He muttered brokenly. He threw his head back and released the most heartbreaking scream of pain that he could muster and began bawling his eyes out.

That was the day Mavis Vermillion, First Master of Fairy Tail, and would-be wife of Naruto Uzumaki died.

-Three days later, Tenrou Island-

The founders of Fairy Tail were gathered in front of a freshly filled grave. It was covered by a few raised platforms of earth and several pillars of marble. This was the grave of Mavis Vermillion. Earlier, Naruto erected a barrier around the island that only allows people who bear the crest of the guild to enter. This was mean't to protect Mavis' grave and the island itself, now declared the holy grounds of Fairy Tail, from outsiders. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as his friends looked at him in concern. "I-it looks like it's gonna rain." He muttered, confusing them until they saw a trail of tears running down his chin. "Yeah...it is." Warrod muttered while also crying along with the rest.

After a short while, Naruto asked everyone but Precht to leave. "Precht...from this moment onwards you are the Second Master of Fairy Tail. I can't do it...not at the moment..and you are the next best choice. Do you accept?" Naruto asked. Precht looked down in thought and replied "Yes. But what are you going to do?" Naruto looked at him with a small smile. "I'm going to seal myself away until I am needed once more. The rune I will use will store my sleeping body in a pocket dimension, while my body will unconsciously sense out emotions and magic around the guild hall. If it detects a certain amount of hostile intentions around there, I will awaken and go to stop the threat. While I'm in that dimension, it will not age me. It will be as if I lied down on the ground, shut my eyes for a few seconds, and got back up afterwards." He explained. "But what am I to tell your children?!" The Second Master shouted. "Tell them I died. Killed myself in grief. That way nobody will hunt down my body for power, once this gets into the history books." Naruto replied while hugging his old friend. "I will miss you, Precht. Live well." He added. "Rest easy, Naruto. I will take care of your and Mavis' children." Precht stated with determination as he walked away.

Naruto walked forward and kissed one of the marble pillars on his love's grave. "Rest in Peace, my beloved wife. I will still be there to watch our children. And when it is my time, I'll gladly go to you. Please...wait for me. I love you...forever and always, Mavis-chan." He whispered. He drew the rune onto the ground next to the grave. "Live well, my children." He smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The year is X690. Naruto went to sleep, not to be heard of for almost one hundred years. In time, he passed into the annals of legend. The First Seat of the Wizard Saints was kept empty in remembrance of Naruto's legacy and strength. The tale of Mavis and Naruto was passed down in Fairy Tail lore. Many of the future generations of Fairy Tail looked up to the couple...aspiring to be just like them. Though the Third Master was told the truth of Naruto's fate upon accepting the post, neither Master knew where Naruto sealed himself away. But all of these years...he slept at his wife's side, just as he did during her life. Waiting for the time when his children would need their father again.

-end-

Ending: Alumina (Death Note)

That was the finale of the prologue!

Next chapter jumps up to the Phantom Lord Attack! Will Naruto awaken to save his children? Is this the end of the tale of Naruto and Mavis? Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening!

A/N: Here is the next chapter of Fairies In Our Hearts. Phantom Lord attacks our favorite guild! Will they survive the onslaught? Or will a certain someone awaken to help his children? Read onwards to find out!

Opening: Shiny Shiny by Nirgilis (Deadman Wonderland Ending)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto.

-Year X784, behind the Fairy Tail building-

Fairy Tail has had a rough week so far. First, their rival guild demolishes much of their Guild Hall, then they directly attack three of their members. On top of that, when they went to Phantom Lord's HQ, Master Makarov Dreyar was put in a near death state. Finally, Phantom showed up in an enormous walking guild HQ.

"Give up Lucy Heartfillia or be destroyed, Fairies!" The Phantom Lord Master, Jose Portla, shouted out over his HQ's intercom. The entire group of Fairy Tail members began shouting in defiance and anger. "We will never give up one of our comrades! She may not have been here for long, but she is still a valued member of our family!" A red-haired mage named Erza Scarlet shouted. "Fine then...fire the Jupiter Cannon!" Jose ordered his subordinates.

A giant cannon erected itself out of the walking HQ's chest and charged up a gigantic black sphere of energy, which almost instantly launched itself at Fairy Tail. Erza immediately requipped into her Adamantine Armor, her ultimate defensive armor, and rushed towards the blast while ignoring the cries of her comrades. As she reached her destination, she put the two shields on her arms together to create a giant magic circle in front of her. The blast slammed into the circle and began cracking her armor. 'No! My most defensive armor is breaking!' She thought in panic, when suddenly a black barrier appeared in front of the blast as a figure jumped in front of her.

-Minutes earlier, Tenrou Island-

Naruto's eyes snapped open with a startled gasp as he stood up. "How long has it been since I've went to sleep? No matter. I can sense that the children are in trouble." He muttered. He bent down at Mavis' aged grave and pressed his lips to the stone. "I'll be back, my beloved. Our children need some help." He smiled softly, then muttered "Teleportation Magic: Flying Thunder God.", disappearing in a yellow flash. If he stayed a second longer he would've heard a weak voice whisper "N...Na...ru...to-koi?"

-Battlefield-

Naruto appeared at the sidelines as he watched the blast connect with the red headed girl's magic circle. He formed six Truth Seeking Balls behind him, and sent them towards the blast while jumping in front of the woman. He looked at her and asked "Are you alright, child?" She looked surprised at how he addressed her, but noticed the design of his cloak and his eyes. "N...no way...you were dead!" Erza shouted in shock. Naruto chuckled and replied "I've only been asleep...waiting for the day when my children would need me again."

-With the others-

"That design on his cloak and those eyes...no doubt about it." Natsu muttered while Lucy looked confused. "What are you whispering about? Who is that guy?" She asked. "That man...is a legend in Fairy Tail and the magic world itself. Naruto Uzumaki...The Six Paths of Fairy Tail, lover of our First Master, and the father of Fairy Tail. He is quite possibly the strongest mage who ever lived if the tales are right." Natsu explained to a wide-eyed Lucy.

-With Naruto and Erza-

*Play Fairy Glitter*

"You need to retreat towards the others. I need to send a message to our enemy." Naruto ordered. "Hai, Naruto-sama." Erza replied. "None of that. I am the father of our guild, thus you are my child. Call me Naruto or pops." Naruto grinned. She smiled and walked off, while Naruto's Truth Seeking Balls formed a Shakujo in his left hand. He glared at the Phantoms and growled "You harmed my home...you have trampled on the legacy Mavis-koi and I left behind...worst of all...you harmed my children. I will destroy you!" Naruto yelled while flaring his powerful magic, causing the ground to tremble and the nearby water to violently crash against the land. "I don't know how in the hell you are still alive...but it doesn't matter. You are still going to die!" Jose yelled back.

A plethora of shades started dashing out of the Phantom HQ and towards Naruto. He cupped his hands together and Light magic gathered between them. "Fairy Wave!" Naruto called out while throwing his hands forward, sending the Light Magic at the shades in a massive wave. The other Fairy Tail members looked on in awe when the attack annihilated the army of shades like they were nothing. Naruto turned around and looked at the group. "Children, I can sense five high-level magical signatures aside from the Master inside of that thing. I need four of you to deal with them while I go after their Master." He ordered. Four mages, Elfman, Gray, Erza, and Natsu started running towards the massive construct while Naruto smiled. 'Mavis-chan...are you watching our children? They've inherited our will to protect the family of Fairy Tail.' Naruto thought in nostalgia, but quickly gained a serious look. "Mavis-koi...please lend me your strength..." He muttered while using his gravity control to fly towards the HQ.

*End Fairy Glitter*

-7 minutes later-

Naruto sensed that Phantom's five mages had been defeated as he reached the throne room where the Phantom Lord's Master Jose Portla was waiting for him. He saw the man standing across from him, with a smirk. "Nice of you to come, Naruto Uzumaki. This will be my ultimate achievement instead of destroying Fairy Tail. Defeating the 1st Chair Wizard Saint!" He screamed with slight insanity and he began flaring his purple magic. "Like a fool like you could defeat me. Know your place." Naruto stated coldly while unleashing his power.

-Outside-

The other Fairy Tail mages were watching in awe. A dome of energy rose over the walking machine with lightning dancing around it, and the water around it was beginning to swirl upwards. "Is this...the power of two Wizard Saints?" A battered Erza asked. "No...Naruto has not shown close to his full power. He hasn't even used the Rinnegan yet." An elderly voice stated from behind her. Everyone turned to see a floating Makarov Dreyar. "My father was a good friend of Naruto's and he saw the result of Naruto's full power. From what he described...it was apocalyptic in destruction. Especially if he were to use the two ultimate Rinnegan spells..." He explained with a shiver. "I'm going to fly up there and watch." He informed the group as he floated away.

-Naruto vs. Jose-

"Dead Wave!" Jose extended an arm and sent a wave of purple energy towards Naruto. He simply stood there and muttered "Preta Path." And absorbed the blast. "One of the fabled Rinnegan's paths, huh." Jose stated. Naruto glared at the man and spoke out to the Fairy Tail mages. "Thank you for defending the guild, my children. Please rest and let me finish this foolish war. I am so proud of you all!"

Naruto extended his palm at Jose and called out "Shinra Tensei!", sending him flying into the wall at the opposite end of the room. "Jose...In accordance with the traditions of Fairy Tail established by Mavis and I, I'll give you until the count of three to do as I say. Kneel to me. One." Naruto commanded ominously. Jose stood up shakily and screamed "Are you joking? Like hell I'd kneel to you!" Naruto cupped his hands together and a bright light began to form in them, "Two." Naruto stated. Jose began forming multiple skulls made of the purple magic and said "You should be kneeling to me instead. But now...all of your beloved children are going to die!" The light in Naruto's hands grew to a blinding intensity while he stated "Your time is up. Three." Jose threw his attack at Naruto, but he clapped his hands together and the light began illuminating the room and destroying Jose's spell. "I invoke...Fairy Law." Naruto called out, causing a massive golden magic circle to appear over the battlefield. The Fairy Tail members, who were fighting another wave of shades, were amazed when a bright light washed over the area and destroyed all of the shades

"What's this light?" A mage spoke out loud. "This is one of the Three Great Fairy Tail Spells, Fairy Law. It bathes the area of effect in light that eliminates all those whom the caster sees as an enemy." Erza explained in awe.

-Naruto-

When the light cleared, Naruto saw that Jose's skin turned pale and his hair turned white. He was standing with his arms crossed over his head defensively while whimpering in fear. "This war is over. Come near my family again, and I'll destroy you without hesitation." Naruto spoke out before walking away towards a hole in a wall and noticing a short and elderly man standing there. "Who might you be?" Naruto asked. "I am the Third Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar." The man answered. "Dreyar...are you Yuriy's kid?" Naruto asked. "Yes, he was my father." Makarov replied. Naruto nodded as they both walked out and announced their victory, making everyone cheer.

-three days later-

After the battle, Rune Knights came and took away all of the Phantom Lord members while questioning many members of Fairy Tail. Ironically, Naruto was nowhere to be found during the questioning. Let it be known that Naruto doesn't do too well with the law. After coming back, Naruto used his Almighty Wood-Make to instantly rebuild the guild hall, much to everyone's amazement. Currently, Naruto was sitting at the bar with Makarov. "Tell me Makarov. Are any of the other founders still around?" Naruto asked. Makarov nodded his head and replied "Yes. Warrod is still alive, though his Green Magic made him look more tree than human nowadays. I'm not sure where Master Precht is, last time I heard from him was when I became Master." Makarov replied, taking a sip of beer. "Hmm. I'll be back in a few days. I have two visits to make. Where's Warrod?" Naruto asked while standing up. "He lives in a small cottage near the Sun Village. This paper has directions." Makarov replied while handing him a piece of paper. "Alright Makarov, I'll be back in a few days." Naruto waved as he walked away.

-2 days later-

Warrod Sequen lived in peace nowadays. He was both blessed and cursed to have such a long life. He had to watch all of his friends die, but on the other hand he lived long enough to better the world through his Green Magic. Warrod currently looked half tree-half man. His face looked like a tree trunk and his hair even turned into leaves. Suddenly, he heard knocking at his door. "I wonder who that could be? I haven't had visitors in quite some time." He pondered while opening the door to reveal his long-dead friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Woody...long time no see." Naruto grinned. Warrod gasped and started to shed a few tears. "N-Naruto? I thought you killed yourself?!" He shouted questioningly. "I'll explain everything once we step inside, old friend." Naruto replied.

"So you faked your death because of the pain of losing Mavis, sealing yourself away until the guild needed you again. And you were unsealed a few days ago when Phantom Lord attacked the guild." Warrod summarized. "Yeah. I'm going to pay her a visit after this." Naruto asked his friend. Warrod shook his head and replied "Not this time. You haven't had a chance to visit Mavis since that day many years ago. I am curious though...can't you use the Outer Path to resurrect her?" Naruto smiled sadly and answered "I could, but I never explained much about the Outer Path to anyone. Yes, I can bring back the dead at the cost of my life. Mavis loved me just as much as I love her. She wouldn't want me to use up my life resurrecting her. It would only make her depressed that she was able to live because of my death."

The two friends make small talk for a while, then bid each other farewell with the promise of visits, Naruto then vanished in a yellow flash.

-Tenrou Island-

Naruto teleported to Mavis' grave and knelt down with tears steaming down his face. "Mavis-koi...I never gave myself time to properly grieve...I know you wouldn't want me to be saddened even now, but I cannot help it. Since we were small children, we have done everything together. Working at Red Lizard...Living on this island...looking for the Tenrou Jade...watching over Fairy Tail...but I never wanted to live without you." Naruto openly started sobbing. "You...are my better half. You are the sun that illuminates the path I take in life. Without the sun, there is darkness. Without you...there is darkness. I love you, my beloved." He bent over and kissed the marble grave market and began walking away.

"N...Naruto-koi..." A weak feminine voice whispered behind him. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned around to see the glowing form of Mavis Vermillion. He was instantly at her side with his arms wrapped around her. "Mavis-chan...please...please tell me I'm not dreaming! Are you really here?!" Naruto asked in desperation. She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It took me a while, but I am able to give myself an ethereal body that is visible to those with Fairy Tail marks. I'm sorry that I put you through so much pain, Naruto-koi." She explained. Naruto laughed joyfully with tears still falling from his eyes. "Mavis-koi, this is wonderful. I don't have to use Outer Path now! I can create a body for you and use Human Path to implant your visible soul into it, thus restoring you to life!" He exclaimed excitedly. She tilted her head and asked "Outer Path? You never mentioned anything about that." He explained about the Outer Path's ability to transcend life and death, making her frown. "I'm glad you never used it then." She muttered.

Naruto released her with a wide smile and sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. His eyes began to glow as blue and red fires appeared in his hands. "Rinnegan Magic: Banbutsu Soso!" He called out, merging the flames and tossing them to the ground in front of the couple. Suddenly, the flames grew in size then vanished to reveal the body of Mavis, exactly how it was at the time of death only without the disease. She was wearing her usual pink dress and wing ornaments as well as the engagement ring. Naruto stood up while lightly panting and placed his palm on his love's head. "Human Path!" He muttered while pulling Mavis' soul into the new body. It flashed gold and she began to open her eyes and breathe once again.

"Naruto-koi...you did it...you really did it!" She yelled happily and clomped him in a tight hug. He smiled tiredly and cupped her cheek. "For you, my beloved, I'd move heaven and earth. Now let me rest would you? That took a lot out of me and I'd like to discuss wedding plans once I awaken. After all...before you left, I did say we had to talk about it." He gave her a passionate kiss and laid his head in her lap, then fell asleep. Mavis smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. 'I have never been more thankful for your abilities...I swear to you, my love, I will never leave your side again.' She thought determinedly.

-End-

Ending: Kesenai Tsumi (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 ending)

That's the end of this chapter! Probably a little on the short side, but I'll be better about that in future chapters.

Recap: Naruto awakens and ends the Phantom Lord attack. He reconstructs the guild by himself with his Almighty Wood-Make (exactly the same as the first building but with a stage inside), he reunites with Warrod, and he resurrects Mavis after it was discovered that she never moved on to the afterlife.

Next chapter will be filler and possibly the introduction to the Tower of Heaven Arc.

Next updates will be Water God and Phoenix.

Follow, Favorite, Review!


End file.
